In the Dark of the night
by MysticAngel818
Summary: A one-shot, about how much Cedric wants Sofia and will do anything to keep her, so he kidnaps her in the middle of the night to keep her all to himself.


In happened in the night.

No one saw it coming.

Cedric was covered in darkness as he slipped through the castle in his usual slinkiness.

No one barely ever paid attention to him anyway so he was ignored.

He had come to the door of her room, opening it with ease his eyes glowing green with night vision from the spell.

He looked left and right seeing no one and easily slipped past the threshold, he quietly slipped past the other set of doors.

He saw her form, she was asleep.

Her breathing was slow and mangled, she was still in pain.

He crooked a wicked smile as his fully gloved hands went under her legs and back bundling up her blanket to cover her.

Her tiny form fell limply in his hold as he held her close her face was bruised and battered.

He leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her head, not stirring she slept peacefully only now with a smile of peace at the feeling of the kiss.

Cedric slipped back out into the hallway seeing no night guards he slipped through the hallway and headed straight for his tower.

He laid her out on his bed carefully her head gently lulled at the motion from chest to cushion.

He marveled at her beauty, the glittering pink jewel around her neck.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek letting her face fall into his palm as he did so, her scent was of pure lavender.

Though his tower was dark he saw her silhouette and her child form was lovely.

He aimed his wand at her and cast the spell with a wicked smile, when he looked back at his bed she was gone and he was left with the now lavender Amulet of Avalor.

He snickered as he pulled the necklace over his head.

"Let's see how strong you are now, King Roland." Cedric snickered as the sunrise hit his window illuminating the tower.

"It's time, Wormy." He called.

He grabbed his family wand and began his attack.

"I wish for the powers of strength and domination over my subjects." He said to the jewel then feeling the powers within him.

He skulked through the palace casting the subjugation spell on any servant instantly earning their loyalty, though most he didn't need it since most of the servants hated Roland and wanted Cedric to be King.

Finally ending in the throne room where the royal family sat, the 5 thrones were an eye sore.

"Hello Roland," Cedric growled making the man stop fawning over Miranda who was giggling like a school girl until her heaven state was interrupted.

"Whats going on Cedric?" Roland asked looking at most of his household that stood behind him save for Baileywick.

"I have come to take your throne." Cedric declared letting his new jewel catch the light and shine into Roland's eyes.

"That necklace. Where is Sofia?" Roland growled back at the man.

"She is gone, I took care of her myself," Cedric said with his wicked grin.

Miranda had a look of shock then fell to the floor.

"Guards arrest them all," Roland shouted making the men run towards the crowd but Cedric used his wand to make them disappear ending up elsewhere without memories.

"Not likely. The Kingdom is now mine." Cedric said casting his spell again on the royal family but leaving Miranda who looked shocked.

He skulked up to her and stared down at her.

"You have a choice now, you can either join your daughter or join your husband, you only get one chance." He said twisted his hand around the family wand looking down at the woman.

Miranda thought about it for a minute and shook, she hadn't seen her daughter in 2 weeks and they had only been at the palace for a month.

"I would like to join my daughter please," Miranda said getting up on her knees and spreading her arms to show her surrender.

Cedric cast another spell at Miranda instantly sending her to Sofia's old room where the door was locked and Miranda would be trapped, she banged on the door until her fists were bloody but she wasn't released.

* * *

A month later Cedric had Baileywick help Miranda into his coach.

Miranda tried fighting as much as she could but Cedric was a powerful Sorcerer and now King.

So she had subjugated herself to follow him, though she worried what he wanted from her.

She tried asking questions but he wouldn't budge.

The entire journey took an entire week before they arrived at their destination.

Miranda stood on deck looking over at the new country in her new golden dress.

"Good morning Admiral Vasquez, Have you sent word of our arrival to Princess Elena?" Cedric asked wearing his new blue King suit and coming to stand beside Miranda.

"We sent word an hour ago." The admiral replied.

"Perfect," Cedric said looking out at the country of Avalor.

He and Miranda were greeted with cheering crowds so Miranda smiled and acted like nothing was wrong, she hoped that she might get a moment to ask this new Princess for help.

She and Cedric were greeted by the Princess and her cousin Esteban.

"Welcome to Avalor, I am Princess Elena and this is my cousin Chancellor Esteban." The red-clad Princess said with a curtsy.

"You welcome us with such a warm reception, but I fear I need your urgent assistance, your Highness," Cedric said with a low tone in urgency.

"Then we must adjourn to the palace immediately." She replied quickly motioning towards her coach as they almost raced towards the palace.

It took them barely a few minutes to get to the castle, Miranda was actually surprised when Cedric said he need their urgent reception.

They stood in the throne room as Cedric pulled off the powerful Amulet.

"The Amulet of Avalor." Elena gasped noticing of its changed color as a confused Miranda looked on.

"Yes, your highness. I have heard of your release from this gem." Cedric said holding it out.

"What do you need help with?" Esteban asked also confused.

"A princess is stuck in there and I need you to tell me how to get her out." He asked with a full heart making Miranda confused even more while feeling shocked.

"Who is this Princess?" Elena asked.

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia," Cedric replied making Miranda gasp and clutch her mouth in surprise.

"I've heard there was a hostile takeover of Enchancia over a month ago, was that you?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I will not lie to you, it was me. But I can promise you my reasonings were pure and if you help me release Sofia I can prove it because Sofia was at the center of my reasoning." Cedric said.

"Was it also you who put her in the Amulet?" Elena asked building a wall up.

"Yes, it was me," Cedric said without remorse or fear.

"Very well. I will help you, and in return, you will tell me everything." Elena said standing from her throne to challenge Cedric, Miranda was shocked and feeling the need to faint but she stayed the Queen that Cedric let her continue to be.

Elena helped them to mount the majestic beasts the Jaquins and she led the way to the statue of Aziluna.

"You must wrap the amulet around your wand and put them on the crown of Aziluna," Elena said making the Jaquin he was on turnover letting the King fall unceremoniously into the water below.

Cedric didn't care, he quickly righted himself midair wishing for himself to be a merman before he hit the water.

He swam lower and did as he was told putting his family wand on the crown with the amulet wrapped around it.

The statue rose from the water as Cedric met his party at the bottom from the slide.

They watched as the amulet flew down in a pink light before the silhouette of the sleeping Princess came into view, Cedric was quick to leap and caught Sofia before she fell to the floor.

"Sofia," Miranda said running towards them as Cedric turned around making her stop and see her daughter in her state.

"Did you do this?" Elena asked as Cedric gently laid Sofia in Miranda's arms while she cried.

"No, I didn't. The late King Roland did. He was never fond of his new daughter and hated her presence. I merely saved her and saved the Kingdom from a tyrant." Cedric explained calmly.

"He abused my daughter?" Miranda screamed waking Sofia, she blinked her still hurt eyes, not healing since she was trapped in a time lock.

"Mom?" Sofia squeaked.

Miranda looked down at her child and cried again while asking.

"Who did this to you baby?" She asked worriedly hoping Cedric was lying.

"No one Mom I tripped." Sofia tried, she knew being with Roland made her happy so she wasn't going to be selfish.

"Sofia?" She heard turning to Cedric who now looked more regal.

"You can tell the truth, he has been dealt with and he won't hurt you anymore. I promise." Cedric said looking down at the girl with a solemn look.

Sofia felt the truth behind his words and stood on wobbly legs.

"I'm sorry Mom, I know he made you happy." She cried out letting her tears fall.

Miranda wrapped her child in her arms.

"Let's go back to the palace shall we?" Elena said.

"One moment," Cedric replied running back up the slide to grab his wand then returned to the group.

Cedric held his wand then pulled out a vial of blue liquid.

"Sofia drink this." He said making the girl look questioningly at him.

"It will make you feel better." He said with a tender smile.

She tenderly took it but had to give it back for him to remove the stopper, she carefully threw back the vial feeling the warm fire in her belly.

Cedric took the vial then waved his wand around her lifting her in the air and having magic surround her until she was carefully set back down in a fresh gown of purple silk and her injuries were gone.

"There we can't have speculations until an official statement can be released," Cedric said looking down at the fresh Princess.

* * *

Sofia was given a buffet of foods loving the flavor of Avalor as Miranda was happy her daughter was ok now, while Cedric told Elena the whole story.

They stayed in Avalor for a month until it was time to go back to Enchancia.

During the ship ride, Miranda had come up to Cedric with Sofia.

"Cedric, I think when we get back it might be best that I take Sofia back to the village and we can be out your hair." She said.

"No," Cedric replied looking at them both.

"Both of you will stay at the palace, I don't' expect you to marry me Miranda but I will let you be Queen Regent as I will be King because I want Sofia as close to me as I can get. She is the daughter I never had." He said looking down at the girl making her smile and run up to him in a bear hug which he changed by grasping her by the arms and hauling her up to hold her on his hip letting her hug his neck while he hugged her close.

"What do you say, Miranda? You and Sofia stay with me in the palace so I can be with Sofia?" He tried, Miranda didn't have to say anything her smile and tears told him everything.

Though awkward they were a new family.


End file.
